robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Diary Of April Fools Hack
This Is Based On A Event Where Some Admins Began Ruining Banners, Inserting Random Stuff, Changing Prices And Others. This Is Based On A True April Fools Hack And The Aftermath Probably. What You Will See Will Make You Curious! I Hope This Was Worth It... 1st April 2012 Morning April Fools! Of course im hoping to see Roblox do another prank now! I recently heard that Leeav Gave DracoSwordMaster Admin. I think Roblox might gain new Admins over time! Minish might be participating for April Fools 2012 pranks! Anyways I logged onto my account and I began playing some cool games like Crossroads, Sword Battle On Heights and others. The Incident I keep seeing random quotes on the banners! What the hell is going on in Roblox even? Also they began inserting random items that have weird values like 666 robux! The :) face is like a hand drawn from Paint. Some Quote Examples Like... Congrats Minish You Noob Always share passwords with strangers this is the orange banner Locked Inside The Game During Maintenance Roblox went down and I was locked in Crossroads and not many people were there! I played for 45 minutes before I left the web! I wonder what happened to these Admins? 2nd April 2012 Day After The Incident I went back to check the website! I also came across the news about Minish And DracoSwordMaster being guilty for destroying Roblox. Their accounts were terminated and their membership was revoked! Yup! I think they just wanted to destroy roblox and ruin peoples experience! I had a long chat conversation with my friends for this! The Conversation Me: Yo! They terminated Minish And Draco! They were guilty litteraly Friend #1: I know that! Friend #2: Me too! Me: What happenend to others? Friend #1: I don't know! A lot of people are complaining about this! They even uploaded some videos I think on youtube! Friend #2: Yeah, I think so. Me: Ok! Did you guys saw some random quotes on banners? Friend #1: Yeah, there was a lot of random stuff! They even had a banner saying: "Congrats Minish You Noob" Me: Wow! I saw an ms paint :) face which once was on sale! Some of stuff costed 666 robux! Friend #1: Yeah that was so creepy! I feel bad for people who were locked inside! Me: I was locked inside too because I was playing Crossroads Friend #1: I was too but not in your server! There were like 5 people only playing during the maintenance! Me: Ok I gtg! Friend #1: Ok. 3rd April 2012 Today is the 2nd day of Complaining about April Fools Hack! I guess it will continue until next week. I was busy because I had a lot of my friends chatting about the April Fools Hack they saw in the forum and the news! This is just too much for April Fools Hack! I watched some youtube videos about this. 4th April 2012 Rolling Around The Internet Outside Of Roblox The Internet Outside Of Roblox was posting the April Fools Hack thing too! Its just same and same description over and over! Im getting tired of this but anyways. Ill come up when there are news! 10th April 2012 Ok I think the April Fools Hack Topic is slowing down and people are just nonstop talkies for that! I mean its been over a week after that and nobody stopped! Also the Roblox Forums are filled up with a lot of threads about April Fools Hack! 22nd April 2012 Its been almost a month since that April fools hack thing happened! The Topic is currently starting to disappear! Finally! This is too much for this month yet Roblox and the rest of Internet is becoming less interested with that now! My friends never stop talking to their own friends too about this topic of April Fools Hack! I don't wanna offend them but ill just let them continue until end of April! 30th April 2012 Atlast! Everything releated to April Fools Hack is gone! April is over and its tired of its hack topic! No Minish Or Draco releated topics were told since 26th April 2012 1st April 2013 Happy Year Of April Fools Hack! Its been long because there were no news after last April! Everyone is spamming on forums about that! Users did kinda made some pranks on some of their own games! No April Fools Hack Stuff Was Ever Talked About. The April Fools Hack Topic Was Last Talked In 2016 And 2017. The Narrator didn't played roblox for very long by then. But among some of incidents similar to April Fools Hack like: Oders Trolling A Boy or Hackers Inserting 18+ Scripts to the girl have pulled the Internet into its massive level! The Narrator vanished from Roblox and was never seen. The diary was found later with this information. Narrator Last Seen: 10th April 2017. Category:Weird Category:Glitches/Exploits